It's 6:50 Somewhere
by MasterMartin
Summary: A Turf War match gone all sorts of wrong leads a hopeful Octoling to give shelter to a thoroughly miserable Inkling on the edge. There is resolve to help her out as much as possible, but not before a bit of a dive into just how dire this Inkling's life has been up to this point. Co-Written with a friend on Discord.


It was hard for the young cyan Inkling to tell what hurt more; the physical impact of being beaned with a Sprinkler sub, or the mental pain of...well EVERYTHING, but more so the misery of splatting to a Sprinkler in the first place. Every aspect of her body hurt, her Annaki Double Cuff splattered with a magenta ink and a blue cap lying somewhere around the area. An errant groan escaped her throat as the dreadful ringing in her ears finally subsided. As she slowly sat up, the arena screamed back into life, a flash of magenta around here. There was...a voice in the distance.

"Three! Two! One! TIME!"

The seven competitors lowered all their different weapons, waiting for the results of the now finished match of Turf War. Well, 'waiting' might be overselling it as the cyan team was in constant danger for the entire match. It didn't help that they lost a teammate right at the very start. It wasn't even a competition as the purple team was declared the victor. But while three of the team members were sharing high fives and all that, one loan Octoling watched the other team carefully. Her bright orange eyes behind a pair of glasses looked over the scene carefully, her hands idly playing with her clothing. As much as she liked the joys of winning, the loud outburst from her competitors waved away such thoughts. She could hear them, even across the arena. Slightly concerned at the sheer volume, she made her way to their spawn, ignoring the confused looks her teammates are giving her.

"A Sprinkler?" One of them, a male Inkling, roared at the poor girl still crumpled on the floor, "YOU DIED TO A F***ING SPRINKLER?!"

"I'm sorry!" the floored Inkling cried out, "I got...distracted."

"Don't waste your breath talkin' to her. Look at the scoreboard..." her other teammate sighed, checking the final score. The wounded Inkling looked up, and an errant sob met her throat. The magenta Octoling also checked the scoreboard from across the map and winced; 0.6% for Team Cyan, 75.6% for Team Magenta. Even Judd was staring at the score with pure confusion, his tiny mouth agape. No-one had lost that badly before. The personal scores weren't much better. Male Inkling with Octoshades and Kensa Splattershot, 765p. Male Octoling with full Hero Replica Set and Hero Charger, 450p. And the female Inkling, Cream Basics, Anakki Cuff, Streetwise Cap, Deco Glooga Dualies…

"100 points?!" The male Inkling roared, "HOW do you cover so little ground?!"

The male Octoling sneered as he glared at the Inkling, "She's obviously a complete moron, using weapons she doesn't know how to use."

"Th-THEY LOOKED COOL!" the girl whined, "...I thought they'd be like the Splat Dualies…"

"Cod…" the Male Inkling growled, staring down at the female like she was a sea cucumber, "You really are useless. No wonder you're still in those basic shoes…"

The advancing Octoling girl could finally see the three on the other team- and it took all of her willpower to not attack the two shouting at the grounded Inkling. She could easily see the clear hurt on the girl's face, yet the others seemed to care more about demoralizing her. And yes, the Inkling didn't do too well in the match. Even recruit Octolings back in the domes could usually perform better most of the time. But why not try to help her, then? Why did they have to act like jerks of this magnitude, to kick someone already down?

Lil Judd waddled over to the group, two small bags in his paws and one in his mouth, handing them to the trio. The Inkling, having finally gotten to her feet, stared into the bag and frowned further. Whatever was in there, it wasn't a lot. Even so, no sooner had Lil' Judd walked off, the male Octoling shoved the girl to the ground hard, stealing her money bag and walking away with the snickering male Inkling; "I don't think y'all deserve that coin. Thanks for the free soda, chump!"

The magenta girl quickly ducked into her team's ink; the enemy duo walked by none the wiser. Again, the urge to just straight up assassinate the two swelled within her, but that was not what she was trained for. She had one job and she was going to do it well, starting with the abandoned Inkling in front of her.

She slowly walked up to the collapsed girl, kneeling next to her. "H-Hey… are you alright?"

"Oh...oh cod…" the Inkling sobbed, "I don't...I...they just...it was only…"

"Shh... breath, okay?" The Octoling cooed softly, trying to calm her down. "W-Want me to help you up?"

A few moments passed before the squid-kid nodded sheepishly. Twice now she had tried to drag herself to her feet, but she just...couldn't. Every fibre of her being forbid it, every limb feeling like jelly and shivering fervently.

A pair of very gentle and careful arms wrapped themselves around her. The Octoling made sure to not make her feel threatened, but rather comforted as she helped the girl to her feet. When they both stand, she got a better look at the Inkling's face. And her multiple hearts ached at the sight. Her face was an absolute mess, a bruise slowly forming on her right eye from the impact of the Sprinkler, and another, smaller one across her chin from being shoved to the ground. Her red eyes were even redder, puffed up and tears drained at an alarming pace. There was even a brief flash of panic in the Octoling as she studied the gap in her teeth. She was clearly not having a good time, to say the least.

"Meow?" came a voice from below the two. It was Judd, and he was staring at the two with an annoyed look on his face. He pointed to the exit pad that led back to the Plaza; it was fairly obvious what he wanted.

"R-Right, sorry Judd." The Octoling bowed to him quickly and made to move, but then she gave the Inkling a concerned look. Right now, leaving her alone felt like a terrible idea. What if those two jerks came back out of spite? She would never forgive herself if she could have prevented something. Plus, she felt like this Inkling could use a friend right now. No one else seemed to bother to wait for her, or to even check to see if she was okay. With it decided, she very gently held her hand with her own and gave a tiny tug, trying to convey what she wanted without words. The Inkling, still wobbling pitifully in place, had arched up to stare at the Octoling; knees buckled, face still twisted into a pained expression. She took a few steps forward, stumbling back and forth, before she collided with the other girl and clung onto her shirt for dear life.

"!" If she was concerned before, her heart flowed with worry now. This girl, who by all rights should still be considered a 'Stranger' had just latched onto her as if something was threatening to take her away. She had difficulty walking, even from such simple injuries. What happened to this poor girl? There were many questions to ask, but now wasn't the time. She gently wrapped her arms around the Inkling and slowly moved her feet, not once breaking her embrace. Softly, she whispered, "Follow me, okay? I want to help you."

"Okay…" the Inkling said, so close to the verge of tears, "Okay…" and she started to blindly follow the Octoling as she slowly walked out of the arena. Judd stared at the two, shaking his head, before he went off to get the cleanup crew for the next match. It was a quiet ride back, mercifully a short one, but eventually the two had stumbled into the Plaza. It was like any other day in the Plaza, really. Inklings drinking shakes at the tables, playing games at the arcade, staring longingly at the two idols through the window. Nothing out of place or noteworthy to record.

"Theeeeere we go…" the Octoling sighed, as she turned to the Inkling, "Back in the Plaza, niiiiice and safe. Are you...feeling any better?" she stared at the Inkling - she had not seen a face so full of despair and defeat before. She looked like she was going to cry, "Uh...excuse me? Do you need help? Do you want to go home?"

Anything else was quickly drowned out by a failing composure. Whatever strength the Inkling had in her ebbed away as she went limp against the Octoling's body. She resumed clutching desperately at her shirt and shoulders as pitiful, hopeless sobs escaped her.

The extremely concerned cephalopod knew people were now looking at both of them. She knew all the curious and nervous gazes the two were getting. While she would like nothing more than to comfort the breaking down girl, it could potentially open very private thoughts and areas. The last thing she would want is to cause her sobbing Inkling more distress. She stumbled, carrying the Inkling in her arms as she hastily made her way to her own apartment. The stares continued as she dragged the sobbing, hiccuping girl from the Plaza, but desperate times call for desperate measures. There was a job to be done, here.

The Inkling didn't remember much after letting loose on that poor Octoling girl. Did she black out after exhausting herself from emotion? Her wounds weren't that serious, splatting so very rarely left serious marks and everything else was just a face hitting a concrete floor. So why was she so...weak? So fragile? Oh, right, every day was like that. But normally it was easier to hide than...this. Either way, she had just awoken with a groggy, hollow feeling in her head. But she was...warm? Comfortable? What room was this?

It was obviously a bedroom, yet the bed was actually functionable. The wallpaper and furniture were also in good condition, as well as the desk off to the side, books scattered all over the table. A few stray clothes were spotted in a slightly open wardrobe, none of which she knew she never had or owned. And the few Squid Sister posters on the wall…now, the Inkling was just confused. This wasn't her hovel...where was she?

Her answer arrived as a small knock sounded on the bedroom door, to which a friendly-sounding voice called out, "H-Hello. Are…you awake in there?"

"...Maybe?" The Inkling called out, gripping the side of the bed right, "I...wh...where am I?"

"Ah, umm… you are in my apartment." The door slowly opened, revealing a familiar looking Octoling. Her outfit seemed fairly casual as far as clothing went; Grey Sea Slugs, the Black Squideye with a light purple skirt, finished with Red Half-Rimmed Glasses. Her purple tentacles were tied back in a ponytail and her orange eyes were staring right into her. Looking with a mixture of worry and compassion. She spoke again, "I, uhh… I wish we could have met in a better way than how we did. Um, my name is Ve."

"Ve…" the Inkling sighed, "That's a nice name. My name is...uh...M...Mmmm…" she struggled getting the words out, gritting her teeth in concentration, "Marja. M-My name is...Marja."

Ve studied the Inkling a little. She was relatively normal in terms of build; small, skinny, perhaps dangerously skinny, even compared to other Inklings. Her tentacles were cyan in colour, and it seemed to be her base colour seeing as the colour itself had not worn out like the temporary Turf Ink did. Her eyes were a deep red, accentuated by the puffiness of her previous crying, while her style had her tentacles running in two wavy-streaks down her face. She wore a Streetwise cap, angled off to the side, an Annaki Blue Cuff where BOTH cuffs were cyan blue, and the standard Cream Basics that everyone started with. Only, her's were dirty and worn down, quite clearly. It was obvious they had been used for a while.

Still, Ve gave a small smile to her guest, "Marja… that's a nice name." She entered the room some more, taking slow steps towards the Inkling, "How are you feeling? Do you…remember what happened?"

"...No?" Marja sighed, flopping back onto the bed, "...I remember...losing...getting kicked to the curb...feeling like scum. Makes me feel...like nothing. Like…" she sniffled, "I wanna die…"

The Veemo slowly walked up to her and, without a second thought, placed an arm upon her shoulder, "Please don't think such thoughts… No one should think that of themselves."

"I...don't have much to live for, Ve…" Marja grumbled, slowly reaching to hug herself, "Don't worry about me. I'm nothing. No-one. Nobody."

"Marja..." The Octoling didn't reduce her grip. If anything, she slightly tightened it, pulling the girl closer to her. "You aren't nothing. You're a person. You're alive. I don't want you to throw that away…I'll help you if you let me, okay? I'll be your friend."

"I…" Marja tried so hard to formulate an actual response, but...nothing. She babbled a little trying to speak, "But...I just...eeeh...I need...I'm...alone. I'm alone!" a slight pause, taking in the horror of her one complete statement, before she buried her face in her hands, "Oh Cod I'm so alone…"

"H-Hey, look at me..." The Octoling gently pried her hands away and gave her a small smile. "I won't leave you alone, okay? And, y-you know what? I'm making that a promise. Right here, right now, I won't leave you alone."

"...Really? Really...right..." Marja sniffled again, leaning on Ve for support, "...S-Say...have you got any food? I don't, at home...I don't...I don't wanna go home…"

The Octoling gently rubbed her back with small, soothing motions. She was curious why the unstable Inkling didn't want to go home, but pushing for an answer now just felt like a terrible time and a bit of a jerk move. She would just have to make a mental note about it for later, "I'm sure I have something. I'll take a quick look, 'kay?"

"Okay…" Marja stumbled and fumbled, but was able to get at least that out, "I might just...rest, here...get my bearings. It's not like I'm in a rush to go anywhere anymore…" she grunted in pain as she clutched at her limbs and face, "I hurt...everywhere. I didn't even get that beaten up, did I? ...Am I bruised?"

"Oh, shoot!" Ve arched closer and carefully looked at Marja's face, wincing slightly. "I…did see them shove you a bit. I'll, uhh, get an ice pack and… I think I have a med case somewhere. Hang in there for a sec, okay? I'll be right back!" And with that, the Octoling practically fled out the room, various sounds of opening and shutting cupboards echoing through the apartment. Marja sighed, slowly moving back to lie on the bed once more, and take in the scenery around her. Specifically, the Squid Sister posters on the walls. Pfft, the Squidsters...nice girls, Marja thought, but spoiled. Entitled. Never had to work an honest day in their lives, as far as she was aware. Not like they were saving the world or anything. Even if part of her wishes she had someone like they had each other.

How long had she been alone, now? How long, trapped in this city? How long, on the brink of wanting to just jump in the sea, and end this sordid tale?

An errant crash brought her out of her funk and she stared at the door. Eventually, Ve stumbled back into the room with a small, white case underneath her arm. "I found it! Sorry about the wait, my organization skills can still use some practice, it seems." She let out a soft giggle before taking a more serious expression, "I'd like to do a …'check up', if that makes sense. In case you're seriously injured. Is…that okay with you?"

"...Sure?" Marja shrugs, arching back up for the task.

"Alright. And don't worry, I have had training for this." With that, she opened the case, taking out various bandages and bottles before looking back at the Inkling, "Can you… take your shirt off, please?" A shuffling sound filled the room as the Inkling shrugged off her heavy, red and black jumper and dropped it gently to the floor. The Octoling turned back to her and examined her body, keeping her eyes away from any certain areas. It almost felt like she'd done this countless times with how calm she is. The Inkling likewise averted her gaze, though her face was far from calm and carried a look of shame to the proceedings.

And as Ve studied her body, she could see why; there was a large, deep scar on her right hip that snaked up her torso and a little down her leg. The wound had been badly stitched shut and it had healed somewhat poorly. The Octoling almost brought a hand to her mouth in shock, telling herself to remain calm at such a terrible sight. "M-Marja! ...Who stitched that scar? T-The one on your hip, there..."

"I know…" Marja continued to angle her gaze towards the ceiling, face twisted into a pained grimace, eyes squeezed shut. She was trying so hard to not cry, her voice warbled as she spoke, "D-Dad did that. Got an OctoScotch bottle...and…" she mimed a bottle hitting her side as she faked the sound of a bottle breaking, "Shards went...e-everywhere. He tried to put it all back together, but…" she stopped, a look of fear on her face. Ve tried to gently place a hand on Marja's shoulder, but the Inkling jumped back and to the floor. She recoiled and attempted to shield herself, "NO! I'll be good, papa! I PROMISE!"

Ve had a ridiculous amount of thoughts running through her head as she studied the pitiful attempt made of defence. The first thought that came to mind was a rather stilted, 'wow, what a f***ing terrible father'. Octoling offspring was quite different from Inkling culture as far as she could tell. It seemed Inklings had two main figures when growing up to look after them while Octolings usually grew up in a cluster to save the precious remaining space inside the domes. But…why was one of Marja's main figures so horrible to her?! And why were the other Inklings horrible to her now?! It felt like fate itself hated this poor girl. In fact, it felt like fate had shot her in the leg and laughed as she attempted to stumble on regardless.

But all that negativity had to wait. Such thoughts were no help in this situation. She needed to make sure Marja felt safe there and then. There were multiple ways to go about this, but…well, the Inkling just needed a friend. Someone she could rely on. She got onto her knees and softly called to the girl, "Marja…you're safe. It's me, Ve and no one else…you won't be hurt here. Nothing can hurt you here."

A few seconds passed as the Inkling continued to curl up into a ball. But then, slowly and steadily, the ball unravelled and she got back into a sitting position. She looked up at Ve, her eyes full of tears. She dabbed at one eye and sniffed, "I'm sorry...I-I'm so sorry...it's just…"

The Octoling gave a small, yet completely sympathetic smile, "You have nothing to apologize to me about..." She grabbed a small tissue from the medcase and gently wiped away the Inkling's stray tears, "I just…wish we met sooner. I could have helped you earlier that way. So, I'm sorry. That you've had to deal with everything by yourself..." With all the tears dried away, the girl put down the dampened material and looked Marja in the eyes once more, "I made you a promise and I intend to keep it, alright?"

"I...y-yes…" Marja sighed, gently pulling the Octoling into another small hug. Well, small for Ve. Marja once more clung to her shirt like it was a stray rope tossed from a ship in a whirlpool. It was slowly becoming clear that she had so little physical contact that wasn't...well, getting smacked with a bottle before this. She dug into Ve's shoulder, "When...you're done with this checkup, can I...crash at your place? For, uh, a while? My place is...well, I need to get my stuff from it. I'll show you…"

The Octoling hummed to herself as she gently rubbed the Inkling's back. While it was a sudden request, she couldn't bring herself to deny it. Marja had only known her for a few measly minutes, yet the way she clung onto her right now…leaving the girl alone was simply not an option she could risk. Not with how much damage she was showing and, cod forbid, any pain that was still hidden. Sure, a few legal documents would have to be checked and sorted, but if it meant this girl could have even the tiniest bit of happiness, then so be it, "Marja, you can stay here as long as you want. We'll get you patched up, get your stuff and help make your new home here."

"Thank you!" Marja hiccuped, burying further into the hug, "...Thank you…"

Ve smiled and cuddled her as close and gently as she could, "Anytime Marja..."

**===  
**  
It took a few more minutes to get Marja back in the chair and the rest of this check-up done and dusted; thankfully there was only some bruising to treat and patch up. Ve however did spot a few more scars, yet they were much, much smaller. She didn't feel a need to question them either, it was not too hard to figure out after the reaction to the first one. Seriously, if she ever found these so called 'parents', there would be ink to spill to say the least. In any case, Ve helped the Inkling as best she could, though the massive scar made her a bit worried. Maybe she could take Marja to the hospital to see if they could heal it properly? Perhaps, but that would have to come later. Getting her new roommate settled in with her stuff was her main priority, for now.

It was a brief train ride to where Marja said she lived. Ve said she would pay for the tickets, she was good for it. Turf War paid good when you won. The area they were traveling to was known as Windy Hollow. Ve was only vaguely aware of this place, from banter in the domes. Simply put, a bad part of town. Well, a poor part of town, more specifically. Still not as bad AS the domes themselves, but for the Inklings, it was as close as they could get. Even staring down from the shuttle, the Octoling could see down-on-their luck Inklings. Loitering. Staring into the distance. Looking for someone to...reacquire riches from, no doubt. She shuddered and turned to Marja.

"Windy Hollow...bad part of town, I know…" The Inkling sighed. Her composure was so much better than it had been, but her mood was still sour. She mumbled and murmured her way through speech, and she barely met anyone in the eye. Her gaze looked vaguely in the Octoling's direction, "I know a safe route to my place, but...might wanna put that hood on. They're not a big fan of Octos 'round here."

Ve stared blankly at the hoodie Marja had made her wear for this little trip, before she flipped the hood over her head and drew the strings tight. No trace of her reverse-suckered tentacles could be seen, and she was wearing a domino mask to replicate the Inkling eye structure. Just in case. She spoke, "So, umm.. W-While I don't plan to make conversation, is there anything I… shouldn't do here?"

"Just… stay close and keep your head down… okay?" The hooded Octoling gave a timid nod and stepped into her personal space. A tad bit uncomfortable to be honest, but, then again, neither was overly excited to be here. There was a sick sense of dread as the two stepped out onto the train platform when it ground to a halt. Already, they could see the sorry state of the station; grey, desaturated, scrawling all over the walls. Inklings in hoodies and tracksuit trousers, staring at the two who had just stepped off the train. Marja motioned Ve to move quickly, and the two started to walk briskly off the platform.

"OI! Inkstain!" one of the Inklings spouted, "See you got a bit'a fresh meat, there! Your new girlfriend, is she?"

A raucous uproar of laughter from the crowd followed. Marja kept her head down and stumbled forward to her home, keeping Ve close all the while. She so gently whispered her companion, "They're teasing us, don't rise to it. They WILL splat us…" and Ve cringed at the tint of fear in her voice.

"Let's just… let's go." The Octoling muttered back, getting a tiny bit closer to her as they hurriedly moved through the dangerous streets. A few more Inklings caught wind of the two, some curious and/or bored, some threatening and a few others with...more suggestive looks but thankfully nothing truly interrupted the duo. They had stopped off at a local newsagents on the way there, grabbed some drinks. The Octoling had chosen a strawberry juice box, while the Inkling went for a can of Beast, Shocking Shock flavour. Ve had tried to warn her that such a drink was bad for her, but Marja shrugged it off. That was worrying. Just a bit.

It took only a few more minutes to reach Marja's apartment and…well, it certainly suited the area it was in. Chipped away, dirty, graffiti here and there, more Inklings doing various dead-like statue poses. The girl looked so miserable as she slowly wandered into her former apartment. Sunny Views, it was called. Ve failed to see how that name was even remotely fitting. After three flights of steps, they reached the room. 205, on a plate on the door...hanging by one screw. Good sign.

"Let's be fast about this. I…really don't want to stay here any longer than you do," Ve murmured to which Marja nodded and lead her inside, the door letting out an obnoxious screech that made them both wince. And when the hooded Octoling looked inside, she resisted the urge to scream, weep and vomit all at the same time.

It was almost like a sentient garbage dump created this place. The wallpaper was falling apart, revealing multiple cracks in the actual foundation. The sofa and spare chair looked to be in very poor quality, some chunks of them just straight up missing. The carpet seemed like it burned at one point, with musky scents coming from the odd stains here and there. The T.V. itself felt more like decoration rather than a functioning device if the cracked screen was any indication. A car alarm was going off in the distance, screaming and shouting accompanying the awful noise. And on the table off to the side lay multiple letters, all with the red words "BILL" and "RENT OVERDUE" slapped at the front.

"Marja..." Ve suppressed a gag, "H-how long have you lived here?"

"A while," Marja grumbled, "Ever since my mom found me the cheapest housing she could...and then dumped me here. Sixteen years of misery and THEN they abandon me in this city…" she sighed harshly. She would weep, had she any more tears to shed, "A-Anyway, this is my home. Feel free to...make yourself comfortable. Good luck with that," Ve gave her a half amused, half glare of a look, to which she sighed, "Okay, I'm kidding. Let's get all my essentials packed. Don't worry...I don't have a lot…"

They packed, stacking everything they could into a suitcase Marja took down from the top of a wardrobe. While she sorted out the clothes, Ve took a little look around. The rest of the apartment was just as run-down as the main room, and all of the cupboards were just empty. Maybe some cereal, some beans, some spoiled milk, but that was it. Ve had a hollow feeling in her gut about how long it must have taken the Inkling to afford her loadout if this was how she lived. Even then, she still wore the default shoes...

No wonder her rent was overdue.

Finally, Marja was done. In a single suitcase was everything she owned. And that amounted to...a few clothes, most of them far from the colourful fare of the clothes shops in the Plaza and beyond. Some toiletries. The roll of toilet paper in the bathroom. A few magazines. A busted up squidphone. And a box of medication.

"Uh, what's that?" Ve asked, pointing at the box.

"That's, my Citalopram…" Marja sighed, "Old human drug. My doc prescribed it to me. It keeps me...off the edge. Literally," she grimaced, "When was the last time I took one of these, anyway?" she sighed again," Thaaaat explains a bit…"

She took one, chasing it down with a gulp of her blueberry energy drink, and threw the box into her suitcase. She closed the lid and zipped it up, signalling her feelings to Ve; she was ready to leave this place behind. Doubt was welling up in the Octoling, "But, is it possible to move out if rent's due, like this?"

"I don't care," Marja growled, "They won't even know I'm gone, really. I gave up trying to meet the payments some time ago. Anyway..." she took the suitcase up, "Let's go."

Ve nodded and headed for the door, Marja following behind her. But while she looked calm on the outside, so many thoughts kept jumping and spinning in chaotic bursts within. Terrible parents, poor place to live, awful neighbours, the medication, Marja's mentality…there was a lot she would need to work on for her Inkling companion. But…what would happen after all that? Would they just leave and life continue on? No...no! Marja would never use her like that and neither would she! It took a brief flash of that catchy song from some time ago to remind her; there was a second chance for everyone. This was Marja's, and she wanted to help her every step of the way.

The two started to make their way back to the station, neither wanted more than to just run for it. But that would draw way too much attention, so a brief power walk it was. The suitcase kept annoyingly clanking against the stone road, doing no favours for the girls' nerves. Ve also mentally slapped herself for not having brought a weapon of any kind. Half the looks she'd gotten from this one visit alone just made her want to hide or splat the stalkers. At least the pair had no reason to come down to this foul place a second time.

"Ooh, look who we have here…"

"Aw crap…" Marja grumbled, "Walk faster." With a nod, the duo picked up the pace, only for a hand to grab Marja's arm in a painful grasp. The guy was wearing a cap and shades, same hoodie and some jeans. Whoever this was, nothing about them said anything good… or even decent. Their clothes don't look like they've been washed in weeks and his foul scent lofted around as he gave Marja a terrifying smile.

"Marja. Been a while..." Cods, even his voice made Ve want to do nothing more than to flee. There was literally not a single good vibe she had looking at him. And her friend's fearful expression was another colossal red flag, "Who's the noobie there? That lass?"

"She is...a friend," Marja grumbled, composure flailing, "Now, please, out the way. I ain't dealing with your scumbag ways any longer!"

"Just a friend? Heh..." He shoved Marja off to the side, making her fall onto her suitcase as he wrapped an arm around the distraught Octoling, "She looks like a friend to me. Perhaps a little more."

"Hey, HEY!" Marja growled, getting to her feet, "Get off her! The shell do you want, anyway?!"

He let out a smirk as he held the squirming girl closer. "Just might show her around, ya know? Maybe even show her my place, make her feel- MMPH!" Whatever sick suggestion he was about to announce was cut off as Ve elbowed him in the gut hard. Very hard. He bent over, clutching his stomach as the Octoling threw his arm off her, knocking back her hood. Her face held extreme anger for a moment before her concern shifted to Marja, "Are you o-okay?!"

"Aah...think I landed on the suitcase badly..." Marja winced as she pawed at her aching back, "I'm...fine, though. I-I think…"

"H-Here, I'll take it..." She offered, taking the handle herself, only now noticing the hostile glares being shot her way. Her exposed hair…she swiftly drew her hood back up, giving Marja a fearful look, "L-let's go, right now."

"Is that...an Octoling? A f***king Octo?!" one of the voices crowed.

"Crap. RUN!" Marja screamed as she bolted for the train, Ve tailing right behind her with the suitcase. There were cries, jeers, shouting as bottles and half-eaten bananas were thrown at the two of them. One bottle of Jeer's Beer struck Marja in the back and shattered. She cried out in pain, but kept running. Thankfully, the train was within the station, and the two clambered into it just as the doors closed.

Both girls heavily panted as they found a pair of seats, thankfully with no one else close by. Ve tucked the suitcase in the baggage compartment before turning to the Inkling. "M-Marja? Y-You alright? Th-They got your back, i-is that okay?"

Marja did not speak, heavy breathing spilled from her and a fearful expression loomed across her face. She was hyperventilating, panicked, on the verge of a breakdown, perhaps. "Th...They…" she gasped out, "They could've...k-killed...mmm…" She got no further as the Octoling wrapped her into a comforting hug once more, the Inkling clinging and snuggling into her as if by instinct.

"N-No, don't think about that… J-Just… think about your new home. We'll be there soon, okay. Just please…hang on a little longer, okay?" Ve softly spoke, gently rubbing Marja's head as to not disturb her back. She would probably need to get some ice for that, it looked like the bottle hit her hard. There seemed to be a few shards woven into the fabric of the jumper, at least one slightly in her skin, but apart from that it seemed to have mainly been blunt force here. Not that such was any better, but still.

"I wanna go home…" Marja whined, "...My...new home…"

===

It wasn't for another hour before the two were able to haul their way home. Ve threw open the door to her apartment with a tired sigh. The ride home had thankfully been safe and calm, but even walking from the station to the apartment was a bit of an experience. Inklings just couldn't keep their eyes off of Marja. This shambling, wounded, crying Inkling. Looked like she could barely stand, let alone walk. But the stares were not that of pity. More of...fascination. Amusement. Like it was a distraction from their game of turf. Ve grumbled as she remembered all the stares...she was fairly sure she saw the fellow Octoling who had called Marja a moron mere hours ago, and stole her winnings with the Inkling. The anger boiled within her as she remembered just how awful they were. They'd get theirs. One day...

Finally, came Marja. She closed the door gently behind her, set her suitcase down onto the kitchen floor, sighed so deeply as to remove every ounce of air from her hypothetical lungs...then, with a twist, collapsed to the ground.

"Marja!" She instantly rushed back to her friend and carefully picked her up. And looking at her easily revealed how exhausted she was. And Ve couldn't blame her. This had been just one day for her. Just one. But for Marja…was this seriously her life in general? Was every day for her this massive battle just to get through it? That chilling thought made her heart clench, yet…a new feeling came forth as she looked at Marja's face. If no one else was to bother to help her, then she would. She didn't care how long or stressful or annoying it would be. She'd give Marja a true reason to smile. And that would start with her back injury.

"Let's get you patched up, yeah?" Ve asks as she heads for the couch. Laying her across the arm, she slowly peeled off the red jumper to see the extent of the bottle smash. Thankfully, the damage didn't seem to be that severe. Minor bleeding, a massive bruise from the impact, but nothing more. Just had to remove the shards and apply a few small plasters, easy. She checked Marja's face...she was awake, at least, but not exactly lucid. Ve sighed, "Sorry, Mar…" and prodded the bruise with a soft poke.

A pained grunt ran from Marja as she was brought around, and she looked around weakly, "Ve? ...What happened?"

"I, uhh… some jerk grabbed me and I hit him. But then my hood fell which caused a group to chase us. And then..." She let out a small sniffle, "T-Then someone threw a bottle at you… I'm sorry Marja… It was my fault that you got hit."

"Ahh, it's fine…" Marja sighed, too tired to emote properly, "That happened a lot back there…"

A soft hand started to stroke her head, Ve looking at her with sympathy. "...I'm going to try my best for you, okay? Maybe I could just...lie down with you..." she did indeed lie down on the sofa, next to Marja, "See? Now we're suffering together."

Marja stared at the Octoling lying next to her, a smile on her face. Marja finally, for once, smiled. And it looked...genuine, "You're so damn cute, you know that, don't you?"

Ve simply let out a tiny giggle, her cheeks gave off a very light, purple blush, "Aww~ You're pretty as well, you know."

"You...think so?" Marja asked, a likewise-light blue blush slowly spread across her face. The Octoling gave her a small nod, her smile still strong to which Marja grinned back, "W-Well...I'm glad you feel the same way…" she sighed, sitting up on the sofa, "Ve, listen. I can't...th-thank you enough. For this. For letting me get out of that hellhole and shack up with someone…" her voice monotone, she continued, "I've been alone for so long...no friends, a family who hated me...could never meet their expectations. They dump me in this city, in THAT apartment...sometimes...I dream of just...jumping into a pool. Ending it all, sparing myself this misery…" A sniffle escaped her, "But I'm too much of a coward to do it!"

Ve wasted no time bringing her into a hug. She knew Marja's tone meant she was breaking and wanted her as close as she could be, "Marja… I'm going to help you from now on, alright? I'll be your friend and, heck, I'll even be a replacement for your family if need be. I'm going to do everything I can to make you happy again, so I just have one thing to ask you, okay? Just…keep trying. I-I know that must've been so difficult for you to do, but I'll be with you though this from this point onward. So, can you tell me that you'll keep trying?"

"Yeah…" Marja sighed, "At least...I've got a friend now. Someone to keep going for."

The Octoling gently took one of her hands into her's, "Thank Cod. So, been quite a day, huh? Maybe we should get some rest for now? We have a few things to sort out tomorrow."

"...Like?"

"My apartment, for starters. We need to make it for two people now. Then maybe some shopping. You could probably use more clothes and such, no?"

Marja stared forlornly at her Annaki jumper; there were many holes in it from the attack, and from general wear, "Yeah...I could do with a little more clothing. And then my own food, and a bed, and some honest belongings...ooh, and some new guns. I've only used Dualies and Splattershot Jrs, though. I WOULD like to try that big gold one...the one with the tank?"

"The… Aerospray, I believe. It's really good for covering turf, though it's a bit crummy for actually fighting. And yeah, we'll sort everything out over time, okay?" Marja said nothing, simply nodding and burying further into a hug. She snuggled deep into her shoulder...and then...a kiss? A soft smooch to the Octoling's shoulder, right out of nowhere. Ve's eyes slightly widened, before a soft smile overtook her face. She gently cuddled around the Inkling, both of them in each other's soft embrace.

"Ve…" Marja sighed, gently kissing her shoulder again, "What would I do without you…?"

"I'm not sure…but let's make this your new beginning. We'll work and work until you do nothing but smile all day!" Ve added with an overly-hyped tone. She was merely joking about, she knew both of them would take this much more seriously. But a little humor felt like what they both needed right now.

"Hehe…" Marja giggled deliriously as she cuddled with the Octoling, "You're so...adorable…" and before either knew it, she was out like a light, snoring audibly but peacefully in her arms. Ve let out a tiny smile as she cuddled a tiny bit more. Though the logical part of her brain told her to put the Inkling in bed. As much as she liked the contact, Marja was injured and needed a proper bed to rest. She carefully untangled herself from the hug and gently picked her new roommate up, taking her to the bedroom. She tucked her in, taking care to be mindful of her injuries. She took a few moments to just…observe Marja. Her small, peaceful expression with the tiny smile.

'We have a lot to sort out, Marja,' Ve thought to herself with a tired but hopeful expression. She leaned down and gave the Inkling's head a small kiss, then left the room, giving her friend one last look. She wasn't sure where this would lead, or how her and Marja would get along after some time… but she had a good feeling about it.

The clock struck 6:50 as the door creaked shut, leaving the Inkling to her peaceful rest.

**End**


End file.
